Carmen's Song
Carmen's Song is a song based on the character of Carmen Sandiego. The song was written by Sean Altman and David Yazbeck and sung by Greg Lee. Lyrics Nashville to Norway, Bonaire to Zimbabwe, Chicago to Pittsburgh to Philly and back again, Naples to Brussels, Berlin to Belize, Indonesia, Topeka, Botswana to Thailand, Milan via Amsterdam, Mali to Bali, the Netherlands, Scotland to Pakistan, New York, to Omaha, Luxembourg, Galveston, Freeport to Minsk! Where in the world is the Coliseum? Who took the Sphinx and Cleopatra's needle? Who got the Guggenheim Museum? I don't see 'em, and where's the German soccer team? She took the bang out of Krakatoa She stole the keys from Beethoven's piano Took-a Little Italy and then Samoa I got to show her, she can't stoop any lower. Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Boston to Burma, Bath to Oswego We've got to find her, got to confine her Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Over in Dover, the cliffs are history She bagged the checkered flag - the Indy hasn't stopped yet Nobody stops her con artistry She's a mystery, she never even calls her sister. She took the lean from the Tower of Pisa Got off the plane, her eardrums haven't popped yet Sailed to Paris on a bogus visa Then just to tease her, she copped the smile from Mona Lisa. Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Grabbed Trinidad then hijacked Tobago We've got to jail her, got to derail her Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Greg, come on, she's nothin' but a scammer Stick that mischievous heel in the slammer Catch the crook, no more lame excuses Lock that lady in jaaaaaaaaail! (sung over the previous verse) Nashville to Norway, Bonaire to Zimbabwe, Chicago to Pittsburgh to Philly and back again, Naples to Brussels, Berlin to Belize, Indonesia, Topeka, Botswana to Thailand, Milan via Amsterdam, Mali to Bali, the Netherlands, Scotland to Pakistan, New York to Omaha, Luxembourg, Galveston, Freeport to Lebanon, Belgium, El Salvador, Poland, Morocco, Manhattan to Ireland, Hungary, Cambodia Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Brooklyn to Chad, Brunei to Bombay go We can't forgive her, send her up the river Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? There's California, where did L.A. go It ain't okey dokey 'til she's in the pokey Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Cleveland to Bronx, Taiwan to St. Tropez go Who's gonna fool her, throw her in the cooler Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Got lotsa capers on her résumé go We're in the poor house 'til she's in the big house Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? (fade out) Unused lyrics Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? She'll yank the stars right from the Milky Way go Well never spare her, we've got to snare her Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? She'll pluck the lilies offa your Monet go We'll be disappointed, til she's in the joint, HEY! Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Recordings This song was featured in the 1994 album Carmen Sandiego: Out of this World. Category:Music